Personal Celebration
by EvilWrath
Summary: Darth Sha'kira celebrates the end of the Galactic War with an unlikely person.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine sadly but the property of Bioware and Lucas Arts, I just use them for my own amusment. I have made no money from this, none at all.

The war was over...in one shot the Empire had launched attacks on Corosaunt and Tython cleaving in two the Republic then destroying it. Many an Imperial life had been lost in the attacks and an unknown number of formerly Republic troops, civilians and most of all Jedi but it had been worth it. Now on Dromund Kass the victory party was kicking into high gear as Darth's, Sith Lords and minor Apprentices celebrated the victory. Darth Sha'kira, the Emperors Wrath, commander of the 12th Legion, Her Spear as she called them, had lead the attack on Tython. She unlike many Darth's lead from the front, fighting alongside her men and rewarding them handsomely in victory. Tonight her legion was given leave, a sizeable stipind to spend and told they had 48 hours to enjoy thier and the Empire's Victory.

She watched the crowd flow and ebb with members of the Dark Council arriving and leaving, Regional Moffs politic with the Sith Lords there but one person who caught her eye, Darth Gravus. He had joined her in the attack on Tython, spear heading the Space battle and blockade while she co-ordinated and fought in the ground assualt. When her ship, The Legoins Fury was damanged she spent her nights on Gravus' ship the Exemplar. Her ship being damaged was a pretext to need quarting on the Exemplar but the reality is she wished to be with her lover, Darth nodding to the older Darth she noticed him making his way toward her with a rather preditory look in his eye. Most did not know that the Emperors Wrath and he were lovers and they took great strides to keep it that way. With the war over, the politicing had begun in earnest to fill the seats on the Dark Council that had been "vacated" in battle, accidents, or assassnations and Gravus was next in line to fill the Sphere of Military Offense after Darth Vengen, Baras and Decimus had been slain, the latter two by her own saber.

"Darth Sha'kira, how nice it is to see you here." Gravus told her in his quiet yet deadly voice

"Darth Gravus, I have not seen you since Tython. I hear you are about to become the next member of the Dark Council, congratulations." The Wrath replied contining the game between them. Looking at him with veild lust in her eyes she reached for another glass of wine to distract her.

"Thank you Wrath, without your help it would not have been possible. Just like your help on Taris you have proven invaluable to the Empire time and again." He told her smiling wickedly at the subtle lustful look he saw in her eyes.

"I have a few days of leave I am taking before the Emperor sends me off to tie up loose ends, perhaps you would like to talk privately about how I can cement your position on the Council." She coyly asked him, noticing his eyes going from brown, to dark brown with lust. She walked by him, deftly tracing her fingers over his shoulder and smiling when she heard a low groan come from him. She knew he would follow, he loved the game they played.

Darth Gravus knew she was playing with him and he enjoyed every moment of it. The rewards at the end of the game were worth it in so many ways. Following her back to her Estate would be tricky with all the eyes on not only him but her as well. They were not ready to go public with their relationship even though her crew knew and Moff Hurden, the Imperial Moff in charge of Taris knew as well. Taking the private speeder to the Wrath's Estate, a gift from Darth Vowrawn for saving his life on Corellia, he smiled at it's grandness and knew that it could only come from Vowrawn. When he entered the house he took in the scene, a fire blazing, candles lit, a silk killik rug on the floor and wine on the table. She knew how to set the mood, and he smiled at the romantic she was at her core. It had been a long time since he had a chance to engage in a small bit of romance himself.

Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, drinking in her scent. In the back of his mind he wondered when did he take such pleasure in it. Moving his mouth from her neck he crashed his lips into her, probing with his tongue for access and moaning when it was granted. She pressed her body into his, moaning at the feeling of his hardness pressing into her stomach. She felt Gravus pull her down onto the floor and she arched into him. She reached up and started unbuckling his robe pushing it off his shoulders relishing the feeling of his bare skin. They took their time undressing each other, relishing the privacy and ability to take their time with each other, savoring each touch.

Gravus settled between her legs, looking into her eyes, which were a dark brown almost black with lust, his eyes were almost the same color and just as filled with desire. "You have no idea how much I missed this Gravus." She moaned as he slid into her, filling and stretching her.

"You are so wet, you have no idea how wonderful you feel." He told her as he slid in and out of her, they both moaned at the growing pleasure between them. She arched up meeting his thrusts, pushing him deeper into her, earning a low moan from Gravus. She locked her legs around his waist changing the angle pulling him deeper. Bending down he kissed her as he continued to thrust into her. Ripping his mouth away he could feel the pressure starting to build inside him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh gods Ziam, more, please more." She cried out using Gravus given name

Hearing his name, his given name tumble out of her mouth in pure pleasure drove him harder. He felt her begin to spasm around him, and a cry of pleasure rip from her throat. He came with a loud groan as he emptied himself inside her. Rolling them both over he pulled the blanket on the floor over them. She felt his heartbeat slow as her head rested on his chest, his arm tightening around her. Drifting off to sleep both the Wrath and Gravus wondered how long they could keep this quiet but for the moment they were sated, content and safe.

She awoke early in the morning, slightly disoriented at being in her bedroom. She breifly wondered how they had gotten there but figured that at some point Gravus had moved her while she slept. Rolling over she watched him sleep,a rare pleasure, the lightening playing off his face, looking peaceful in sleep. Curling up next to him, she drifted off wholey content with the world for this off to sleep she smiled thinking how cruel and unforgiving her lover was on the battlefield but how considerate and tender he was in the bed room. Sensing he was waking up through the force she traced his jaw gently as he awoke.

Gravus felt the touch of her fingers on his jaw and sighed at the sensation. He pulled her on top of him growling at the sight, she was so beautiful. He ran his hands up and down her sides and rested them on her hips. She smiled down at him, looking into the dark chocolate eyes filled with lust and desire.

"You are so beautiful Sha'kira, how I.." He went silent as she sheathed him inside her

She moved up and down, enjoying the friction between them, moaning as he filled her each time she slid down. How she was able to have somone like him, espeically after Quinn's betrayal was a gift from the force. Moving faster, Gravus sat up pulling her up into has lap as his pace quickened. Two more thrusts and he emptied himself into her. He felt her through the Force and gently kissed her. He never thought one person could give him peace and happiness but she had proven him wrong. Pulling her back down with him, he ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her contentment through the force. Letting sleep claim them both, they drifted off in each others arms.

In my reality the Book "Annilation" never happened, never will happen and Darth Gravus is alive and well. If you have not read it, I won't spoil it other then to say events surrounding one

of my favorite NPC Darth's (Vowrawn being the other one) never happened.


End file.
